Surprise!
by Michelle Loves Chocolate 99
Summary: Musa's birthday comes and Tune her pixie makes it the best birthday ever! Terrible at summaries, it's better then it looks! One shot!


"Musa, where are you?" The pixie of manners, Tune, said looking for her bonded fairy. Today was a important day. It was May 30th, Musa's birthday. The pixie of manner's was planning a perfect surprise party for her best friend Musa. Musa peaked into her and Tecna's dorm, from the sound of Tune's voice.

"Tune what are you doing here, your suppose to be in pixie village?" She asked her happily. Tune frowned.

"Well, Musa, i've been looking for you, something has happened. Lockette needs you in pixie village, the other pixies will explain it to you when you get there, but she needs you only. Hurry, I must stay here!" The fairy of music, had a shocked look on her face,but a little smile appeared.

"Thanks Tune, I guess I must be going, bye!" She walked out of the room, Tune had flew to the window and starred out to make sure she was gone. Lucky for Tune, Musa could never remember the date.

"Thank God she bought that, I hated lying to her. Everyone she had left the building!" People came out from under the bed out of the closet and out of the bathrooms and met Tune in the living room. There was Bloom, Stella, Layla, Flora, Tecna, Amore, Piff, Chatta, Digitt, Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Helia, Timmy, Riven, and other people they knew through out the years. "Okay everyone, this is Musa's last birthday that I can celebrate with her, since this is graduation year. So we need to make it the best. I mean the BEST!" She demanded and took out a clip board with a peice of paper one it." Okay, Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon and Amore, you guys take care of the decorations. I'll join you guys in a minute. Layla,Nabu, Flora, Helia, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Piff, Chatta, take care of food. Digitt, you be the look out! Everyone else, do what ever everyones do. Okay know let's get to work!"

Everyone did as Tune said. They ran, back and fourth, to try to make this the best day for her. Hours and hours went by til' it was 3pm. The room was starting to get put together actually after a couple hours.

* * *

><p>"Lockette, I don't understand why you needed me to come and help you give the pixie pets a bath, I'm sure Bloom would've loved to help!" Musa said rising the soap of the last pet. Lockette was a terrible liar, but she tried her best.<p>

" Musa, you see, well, I, I found something and I thought you'd like it, but i also needed help." She said, Musa had a confused look on her face, but then a huge smile came.

"What'cha get me?" She asked, as the smile got bigger. Lockette panicked. She didn't know what to do. She looked left to right, tring to find something to give her an idea, but she couldn't find anything. "Lockette?"

"Oh-uh-errr- um... I... I... I lost it?" She said still filled with panic.

"Oh, well that's too bad. All well." Thank God for Lockette that Musa was not good in telling that someone was lying to her. Musa dried off the pet and set it down, on the ground and he ran, away into his home. " Sp ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah, but let's take the long way."

"Why the long way? I mean, we can just fly and be there in like five minitues." Musa said, wondering why on Magix would Lockette want to take the long way. It would take like an hour of walking through the forest, and by then her feet would be killing her.

"Well, I guess if you say so, we can fly, come on, let's have a slow race!"

"Oh no we don't we'll have a normal race, ready, on you make get set-"

"Wait, let's me say it!" Lockette demanded. Musa just smile smile and looked forward. " Okay on your mark get set scoobydoo!" Musa bolted ans Lockette stayed there. " Uh MUSA I DIDN'T SAY GO!" She yelled Musa looked back, and turned around.

"Uh yeah you did!"

"No I said scoobydoo. Now wait til I say GO!" Lockette shouted and then dashed, then Musa realized that she already left she then then bolted trying to catch up.

* * *

><p>"TUNE!" Digit shouted. " TUNE, LOCKETTE IS COMING." Digit opened the window for her.<p>

"Musa" She said huffing and puffing. " Musa will be here any minute now."

"Oh my, EVERYONE HIDE!" Tune yelled, and before they knew it, Musa flew into the door of the balcony.

"Okay Lockette you in!" She said, huffing and puffing also. "Lockette, where are you?" With that sentince, everyone jumped out and shouted,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUSA!" Musa's face lit up with happiness.

"Oh my God you guys didn't have to do this!" She said. looking at all the decorations, and the food.

"Well of course we had to, and it wasn't my idea it was Tune's!" Stella said thinking Musa was talking to her.

"Oh where is Tune anyways?" Bloom asked and the room went silent, and everyone was looking for her.

"I'm over here!" Tune said flying up and dusting her dress. " I was rudely pushed against the wall!" Musa ran to her pixie and gave her a hug.

"Oh Tune you will never change!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well it's kinda almost the 9th here so I am goign to go ahead an post this story, for <em>Gloxinia<em> today well basically tomorrow the 9th is her birthday and she really wan ed to be write a Musa/Tune story so here you go! Also if you enjoyed this story check my tohers out to! It'll mean a lot! And you can also check Gloxinia's stories, she's a great writer! Anyways I don't have much to say so hope you enjoyed! Oh and sorry for spelling errors, I didn't have time to do that, and I wouldn't have time tomorrow at all, very busy!**

**Love**

**-Natty.B**


End file.
